freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Freddy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Nightmare Freddy fully known as 'Nightmare Freddy Fazbear'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 51 is an unlockable character in FNaF World and the nightmarish incarnation of the original Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Appearance Nightmare Freddy has an almost identical appearance to his core series counterpart, but is less worn and smaller. He, along with the other nightmares, have four fingers with beige claws along with three-toed, clawed feet. He has two Freddles (unlike the core series counterpart, who has three), the smaller versions of himself, with one coming out of his chest and another on his left shoulder. Unlike his Five Nights at Freddy's 4 counterpart, he has eyebrows and two buttons on his chest. Attacks Strategy Nightmare Freddy is a extremely useful character to have because of his strong attacks. His Bite 2 can do huge damage to an enemy and others nearby. He also has Sludge that can lowers all enemies' speed. His best attack is Freddles which can summon groups of Freddles that can inflict random damage to groups of enemies from 100-800, and rarely misses any of the targets. Gallery Gameplay Nightmare_freddy_load.png|Nightmare Freddy's loading screen. NFreddyMenu.png|Nightmare Freddy's icon from the character selection menu. FreddleAttack.gif|A Freddle attacking (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Nightmare Freddy having the attack "Bite 2" is a reference to how he was a suspect of the Bite of '87. This is also true for the other Nightmare animatronics with the exception of Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the animatronics from Update 2. *The attack "Freddles" is an attack that is unique to Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear, as it is only available for them. However, it can also be activated by using the Prize Ball attack. *In Porkpatch's teaser, there is a single Freddle visible even though Nightmare Freddy is not there. It is likely that the Prize Ball 2 was used, or the "Freddles:Fury" chip was used. *Interestingly, this incarnation of Nightmare Freddy only possesses two Freddles, while the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 character possessed three Freddles, although it is likely that a third one could not fit on him. *Nightmare Freddy is one of two characters in the game to be in a group of three, if the Freddles are counted as characters, the other being the Paperpals. *It is unknown why Nightmare Freddy was given eyebrows when in [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Nightmare_Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 4], he didn't have eyebrows. **This was probably to give him a mean look. **This also applies to certain characters. *He is one of three counterparts of Freddy who doesn't posses a microphone, the others being Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. *If one looks closely at his idle animation, the Freddles appear to have endoskeleton teeth. *Nightmare Freddy was given buttons despite not having any in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Errors *If one looks closely at Nightmare Freddy attacking, his eyes can be seen under his mouth in a single frame. This is most likely an error. **This also applies to Nightmare and Spring Bonnie's attacking animations. References Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)